Especiales de Navidad
by Keili14
Summary: Navidad... la época mas pacifica y alegre... O al menos esa era la idea... ¡Especiales de Navidad! ¡We are a Team! ¡Intercambio de Roles! Y posiblemente ¡So Much Confusion!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí con mis especiales de navidad *0* **_

_**Bueno, en este Chapter 1, sera el especial de "We are a Team" (No quiero ponerlo en el fic para que sea mas sencillo para ustedes ;D )**_

_**En el Chapter 2 sera el de "Intercambio de Roles" y si les gusta déjenme un review y yo hare un Chapter 3 de "So Much Confusion"**_

_**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia**_

_**Eso es todo, Comencemos!**_

_**.**_

**Especial de Navidad: "We are a Team"**

_**.**_

Se encontraba un rubio decorando el árbol de navidad, mientras una ojiazul le alcanzaba los adornos, paletas, bombillas, muñequitos, etc.

-entonces, ¿todo esto es para una festividad?- pregunto Hotaru extrañado

- si, Navidad es mi época favorita- respondió, sabiendo de sobra que esta iba a ser la primera del rubio- cada año en esta fecha, la familia y amigos pasan juntos, compartiendo la felicidad y a la media noche, le agradeces a estas personas con un presente- explico el rubio la mira- es como una muestra de cariño, así le haces saber cuanto lo quieres- la chica mira la caja- se acabaran, ire por mas adornos- dijo tomando la caja en sus manos y saliendo del lugar, el ojiazul se queda pensativo

"¿un regalo?" pensó, sonríe

Detrás de el se puede apreciar a una azabache pasar con una caja con muchos adornos de exteriores, del otro lado viene un ojiverde con una caja completa de fuegos artificiales, estrellitas, cebollitas etc (no me acuerdo sus nombres XD)

Choque

-¡fijate por donde vas!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, gruñen y comienzan a juntar las cosas

- ¿para que quieres estas cosas?- pregunto la azabache extrañada, metiendolas cosas en la caja

- el Profesor dijo que podíamos lanzadlos- dijo, la ojiverde rueda los ojos, toma la caja y se levanta al igual que el otro y de van por el lado contrario

Un poco mas lejos de ellos se pueden ver a una pelirroja con un delantal y batiendo el contenido de un bols, giro su cabeza mirando el pav que estaba en el horno, no quería que se le llegara a pasar, miro el resto de la comida, puré de papas, ensaladas, pastelitos, budín de- ¿eh? ¿y esa mano?, frunce el ceño y golpea la mano con la cuchara

-¡auch! ¡oye!- se levanta un ojirrojo sacudiendo su mano lastimada

-¡oye tu Makoto!, no metas tus dedos donde no debes- dijo moviendo la cuchara, el pelirrojo se relame los labios se acerca peligrosamente, sonrojando a la chica, pero pasa su lengua por la cuchara

- mmm...-saborea el contenido que tienen dentro de su boca- es.. ¿crema?

-¡asqueroso!- dijo asqueada- ¡ahora tendré que usar otra!- se gira pero se vuelve al chico- toma- le da la cuchara y este comienza a lamerla como si de una paleta tratara

Se relame los labios y voltea a ver a la chica- no es que me moleste, pero, ¿para que tanta comida?- pregunto curioso

-es una tradición de Navidad- respondió comenzando a revolver la crema

- una muy deliciosa...-dijo mirando el bols, la chica abraza el objeto

-ni se te ocurra- dijo este se encoje de hombros- ¿que pediste para Navidad?- pregunto

- nada- contesto restandole importancia

-¿nada?, algo debes querer- dijo curiosa y necesitaba saberlo, el chico mira el techo pensando- pues... nada, no se me ocurre nada- respondió volviendo a poner atención en la crema

- oh...-soltó un poco preocupada

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto

- ¡no! ¡nada!- dijo

.

El ojiverde dejo la caja en el terraza, comenzó a mirar el contenido, suspirando un poco frustrado, no tenia ganas de prepararlo, solo quería hacerlo, pero gracias a sus hermanos el tuvo que hacerlo, igualmente revisaría, dejaría la caja y luego... ¿?

-¿y esto?- saca unas luces, saca unas guirnaldas, oigan, en serio, ¿de donde salio todo eso?

Cuando un recuerdo le cae como agua fría, golpea su frente con la palma de su mano, mete todo nuevamente en la caja y va directo a la salida, Camina por la entrada, buscando a cierta persona

- ¡Kaoru! ¿donde diablos esta?- pregunto mirando a todos lados

-¡aquí, idiota!- grito alguien, miro al saliente de la pared, hay estaba la ojiverde sonriendo burlona

- ¿que haces hay?- pregunto

- ¿no es obvio?- pregunto mirando unas luces que estaban colgadas

- ¿tu tienes...

-¿ tus "explosivos"? si, supuse que vendrías así que ni me moleste en buscarte- respondió a lo que el chico frunce el ceño, deja la caja junto a la otra, voltea a ver a la chica y se acerca, mirándola desde abajo

- deberias tener cuidado...-advirtió

- ¿que?- pregunto antes de pisar justo donde había hielo causando que resbalara y caiga, pero nunca toco el suelo, aunque sintió la húmeda nieve, levanto su rostro encontrándose con una mirada verdosa

- ¿que parte de "ten mas cuidado" no entiendes?- pregunto mirando a la chica que ahora estaba sentada en su regazo, cayo arriba de el, eso le causo gracia y no pude evitar reprimir una risa- ¿que es tan gracioso?

- nada, gracias por ser mi almohada- contesto antes de comenzar a reír, no le causo mucha gracia que digamos, solo volteo la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

"al menos piensa que fue un accidente" pensó, antes de mirarla reír, no se dio cuenta, pues el no le diría su verdadera intención

.

No lo encontraba por ningún lado, ¿¡donde se metió!?, busco por todo el lugar, pero ni rastro de el, para de golpe al ver el rostro que tanto buscaba

-¡necesito tu ayuda!- dijeron a la vez- ¿tu también? ¡yo primero! ¿¡que quiere Makoto/Miyako para navidad!? ¿eh?- se quedaron en silencio

Parpadean un par de veces extrañados, Momoko sacude su cabeza- pues, Miyako le gusta mucho estas fechas, al igual que los vestidos, ¿por que no les compras un vestido navideño?- respondió sonriendo

- y a Makoto, conociéndolo, el quería comprarse un Cómic Original de Galactiman- respondió

-¿Galactiman? ¡yo se donde lo venden! ¡me compre uno hace un mes!- dijo feliz

- y yo creo que vi un vestido perfecto para Miyako- dijo Hotaru

-¡gracias!- dijeron al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose al lado contrario del pasillo se voltean a verse extrañados- hay que dejar de hacer eso...- dijeron al mismo tiempo, suspiraron y se van, cada unos por el su camino directo a las tiendas

-Makoto, ¿viste a Hotaru?- pregunto la ojiazul

- no, no lo eh visto- dijo recostado en el sillón- ¿tu viste a Momoko?

- no... -suspira- aun no terminamos de decorar la casa... oye... ¿Makoto puedes ayudarme?- pregunto esperanzada de no decorar todo el lugar ella sola

- pues...Momoko no esta, Hotaru tampoco y Koiji esta ocupado, ¿porque no?- dijo levantándose y tomando la caja

-¡bien! iré por la otra caja, tu comienza por aqui- dijo antes de salir del cuarto

.

un gracias no estaría mal...-dijo el azabache mirando la casa decorada

- pensaba agradecerte, gracias...-dijo divertida

- ya deje los "explosivos" ¿que hacemos ahora?- pregunto

- supongo que Momoko ya habrá terminado la comida, podríamos ir a preparar la mesa- dijo, el azabache suspiro frustrado

- solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer- respondió

.

-el cómic original de Galactiman por favor- pidió amablemente, el hombre le sonrió y tomo el cómic de la repisa

- son 1000 yenes- dijo, poniendo la caja que tenia el cómic y un muñeco de Galactiman

"valla que era caro... con razón no lo compro" pensó Momoko, el pelirrojo estaba bastante agradecido por el hecho de que ahora vivía en una casa decente y aprovecharse de eso, era algo muy desubicado de su parte...

Pago el cómic y pidió que lo envolviera, ahora la caja era decorada por una envoltura roja con rayas doradas y moño dorado, tenia una nota que decía "Para: Makoto. De: Momoko"

Salio de la tienda y miro el regalo lo abrazo contra su pecho

"espero le guste..." pensó antes de correr al laboratorio, si no se le haría tarde

Por otra tienda de enfrente salio un rubio con una bola blanca con burbujas y un moño celeste con rajas doradas

Suspiro un poco nervioso, miro la hora de su celular, se sobresalto y corrió al laboratorio

.

Todos estaba listo,sentados en la mesa comiendo su rica cena de navidad, preparado por Momoko

.

**¿No crees que esto va demasiado bien? Pues para mi si...-dijo Nicole leyendo la historia de la autora**

**-esto aburre un poco -dijo Summer- ¡ya se! jajajaja -risa macabra, comienza a escribir con una sonrisa malevola**

**-arruinemos un poco esto...- dijo Nicole complice**

.

-Koiji, ¿desde cuando tan caballeroso?- pregunto burlón el pelirrojo

-¿eh? ¿de que hablas?- pregunto extrañado, el ojirrojo posa sus ojos en la azabache, que estaba al lado de el, frunce el ceño- ni se te ocurra

Solo a el le pasaba ¡y justo su hermano tuvo que ver eso!

-hay Koji- imita una voz femenina- gracias por salvarme de una caída mortal- dijo poniendo su mano en la frente- ¡auch!- mira molesto a su hermano ¡le pateo!

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Momoko

- si...-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, la chica se extraña un poco y vuelve a la charla con sus amigas, el voltea a verlo apretando los dientes al momento de ver al azabache haciéndole gestos picaros, lo patea, este lo mira molesto y lo vuelve a patear, otra patada, otra patada

"¿pero que le pasa a la mesa? pensó el ojiazul, mirando su vaso soltar algunas gotas, voltea a ver a su hermano azabache, se extraña y mira al pelirrojo, la mesa seguía moviéndose "se están rompiendo las piernas" pensó

-oigan chicos...- dijo el rubio intentando bajarle los humos

De un momento a otro el pelirrojo se metió abajo de la mesa, esto extraño un poco a ambos rowdys pero eso se acabo cuando el ojiverde fue tironeado de la camisa. El rubio parpadea un par de veces extrañado, mira a un punto indefinido (con esta cara ¬.¬ )

-¿por que siento que yo también estaré metido hay abajo?- susurro, antes de que dos manos lo tomaran de la camisa y lo metan bajo la mesa

Era claro, saber que tres personas se mataban a golpes, pero claro, que los demás ni cuenta se dieron

La mesa salto bruscamente- ¿que le pasa a la mesa?- pregunto Momoko

Volvio a saltar, consiguiendo que la gaseosa caiga sobre la rubia

-¡kyaaaa!- solto, mientras el liquido caia sobre su vestido

La azabache levanta la gaseosa- tranquila, no es para tanto- dijo la ojiverde

- ¡estoy completamente mojada!- grito

La mesa se volvió a mover- ¿que demonios? ... ¿y Makoto? ...¿? ¿y los chicos? -pregunto extrañada, otro golpe, levanta el mantel- ¿¡pero que pasa!?- la rubia corre al baño y la ojirosa mira a su amiga restante- ¡ayúdame Kaoru!- le pidio metiéndose bajo de la mesa

-¿eh?- soltó extrañada, saca su cabeza y la toma de la muñeca

- aquí mujer- le dijo tironeándola

Por otro lado estaba la hermana de Momoko -que a duras penas tuvo que traer, por orden de su madre- Kuriko, ahorcando a Ken, ¿razón? había puré en su cabello

Un pedazo de pavo voló por el aire, hasta caer en la boca del alcalde, que comenzó a ahogarse, el Profesor comenzó a hacerle punzadas en su estomago y la señorita Bellum intentaba comunicarse con urgencias y Peach... comía la comida de los demás

En otras palabras ¡era un caos!

Miyako volvió a la habitación, aun con su ropa mojada, abrió los ojos encontrándose con esa escena, tan extraña, el mantel se había movido y pudo apreciar ver a los cinco abajo de la mesa, pensó un momento en ir ahí pero.. prefirió hacer algo mejor

Salio del cuarto y volvió con un megáfono se subió a una silla apartada

-¡ALTOOO!- grito, al momento el pedazo atascado que tenia el alcalde salio, Kuriko dejo de ahorcar a Ken- pero aun tenia sus manos en su cuello- y los cinco protagonistas del susto se golpearon la cabeza contra la mesa consiguiendo que por el impacto el pavo volara hasta caer en Peach

Ls cinco se asomaron por debajo de la mesa y todas las miradas quedaron en la ojiazul que quedo avergonzada, pero justo paso Peach con el pavo en la cabeza caminando como borracho enfrente de ellos

-¡no veo nada! ¡la comida me ataca! ¡no es mi culpa que seas tan rica!- decía el perrito antes de caer de cabeza y quedar con las patas para arriba mientras las sacudía

...

¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Fuertes risas se escucharon por parte de los seis y de los dos infantes

Unas campanadas los hicieron callar

Medianoche.

Todos se quedaron en silencio

-¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- dijo el Alcalde

Mientras los adultos brindaban los otros se miraron y salieron corriendo al árbol

No tardaron en abrir sus regalos

-¡este libro lo he buscado por todas partes!- exclamo le pelirroja mirando el titulo "Bajo la misma estrella" miro la nota- de: Makoto awww- soltó mirando al pelirrojo, que se sonrojo al extremo, abrió su regalo

-¡genial!- soltó mirando su regalo, leyó la nota- ¡gracias Momoko!- la abraza ruborizando a la chica, se da cuenta de lo que hizo- e-este... gracias- dijo antes de mirar a otro lado de soltarla, la chica ríe a lo bajo

.

-¡asombroso!- soltó mirando su nuevo vídeo juego portátil- ¿Miyako?- lee la nota, voltea a ver a la chica- ¿tienes idea de cuanto te quiero?- pregunto divertido, consiguiendo sonrojar a la ojiazul

La chica abre su regalo , levanta el vestido, era azul oscuro, con bordes blancos, llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, las mangas eran largas y en el cuello tenia dos bolitas de peluche colgando- es... precioso- soltó antes de ver la nota- ¡Hotaru-kun!- soltó antes de abalanzarse sobre el ojiazul abrazándolo, mientras este reía avergonzado

.

Kaoru abrió su regalo- waw- soltó al ver su nueva patineta, era de edición limitada- ¿pero como..?- mira la nota, sonríe divertida- ¿así que te importo?- pregunto mirando al azabache

Este se hace el desinteresado y abre su regalo- ¡increíble!- era una guitarra eléctrica, lee la nota- ¿y yo no te importaba? -pregunto

-eso quisieras..-respondió ruborizada

-oigan...-canturreo Kuriko, voltean a verla- miren arriba..-miran un...

¿Era lo que creían que era? ¿y estaba justo donde estaban ellos? ¿estaban soñando? Cada uno mira a su contraparte, las chicas se ruboriza y los chicos se vuelven tomates

¡Mendigo Muérdago!

_**Espero les halla gustado, no se cuando subiré, el de Intercambio de Roles ¡claro que sera hoy! Pero no se a que hora XP y si les gusta este y el siguiente, mañana subiré el de So Much Confusion, claro que me lo tendrán que hacer saber, no soy adivina XD**_

_**Es todo!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Felices Fiestas!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno son las 1:18 AM, ¡Feliz Navidad! Ahora sigamos con el especial de "Intercambio de Roles" esto considerando subir el especial de "So Much Confusion" **_

_**Aquí vamos!**_

_**.**_

_**Especial de Navidad: "Intercambio de Roles"**_

La ciudad era adornada por esa blanca masa helada, montañas de nieve, por los edificios, las calles y casas, un poco mas lejos de estos lugares, el parque estaba cubierto de esta maravilla blanquecina. Esta es levantada como si de aire se tratara, el causante de esto fue un rubio que andaba en su snowboard azul, pero muy pronto fue rebasado por un azabache, al lado de este apareció un pelirrojo, los tres estaban parejos, colina abajo. Dos de estos frenaron antes de chocar contra la cabaña de Fuzzy, pero un descuidado ojiazul no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió de lleno la pared, se tambaleo un poco antes de caer al piso, la nieve del techo cayo sobre el. Risas por parte de los dos chicos restantes se escucharon

- ¿y sabes usar mejor un Extreme Gear?- pregunto con burla el ojiverde

-¡QUE FRIÓ!- soltó tirando la nieve al aire y calentándose los brazos aun sentado en la nieve

- no seas llorón, ni que fuera para tanto- dijo el pelirrojo, revise una bola de nieve en su nariz

- ¿que te parece?- pregunto con burla antes de lanzar otra bola al azabache

Se miraron retadoramente y comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve

**-Paren Vidéo-**

**- ¿otra vez?- pregunto una chica de ojos violeta mirando la pantalla de cine (ella estaba parada enfrente de esta) -oye, esto esta aburrido, pasara lo mismo que en "We are a team"**

**- ¿ya quieres interferir?- aparece una ojiverde- ¡pero apenas comienza!- suspira rendida- si tienes razón... ¿alguna idea?- pregunto Summer**

**- espera... espera... ¡lo tengo!- dijo Nicole antes de saltar y agarrar una cuerda con su mano y tironeándola cambiando la escena de la pantalla, corre el vídeo y ellas se apartan**

**.**

-¿un crucero?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo mirando a la chica

- si, si- respondió Nicole con un traje de marinera violeta- la alcaldesa me mando para darles esto, es un viaje a lo glaciares para cuatro días- dijo entregándoles los pasaportes

- ¿ver lo glaciares?- pregunto Miyako

- seria como estar en el polo Norte- bromeo Makoto

- por mi esta bien- dijo Momoko mientras le sonreía al pelirrojo

.

**-Pausa otra vez- **

**Aparece Summer- ¿por que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?- pregunto mirándote con un traje de marinera azul**

**-Corre vídeo-**

**.**

**PRESENTACIÓN: (con música de intro)**

**"El crucero navideño"**

.

- cuando lleguemos a los glaciares sera navidad- dijo la ojiverde ya arriba del barco

- cierto- dijo el azabache

- estos barcos si que van lento, ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia dejando las maletas y contemplando la vista del mar

- hola otra vez- saludo Nicole- yo soy Nicole, soy como la mano derecha del capitán del barco- dijo mientras los seis le ponían total atención- y también esta mi amiga Summer, pero creo que aun no llego...

-¿¡CUATRO DÍAS!? ¿¡EN EL AGUA!?-

- ya llego...- soltó suspirando, los otros parpadean un poco aturdidos, un rayo pasa al lado de ellos y para justo frente a ellos, una ojiverde sostenía a Nicole de los hombros

-¿y esta quien es?- pregunto el rubio

-¡vamos Nicole! ¡no me hagas esto! ¡sabes que no soporto el agua!- comienza a zarandearla y esta ríe un poco con malicia- ¡te lo suplico! ¡voy a enloquecer aquí!- comienza a correr a una velocidad sobrenatural- ¡sácame de aquí!- grito corriendo por el barco

-si, esa de ahí era Summer...-aclaro- bueno, les mostrare sus dormitorios- dijo guiándolos por el pasillo

**-Día 2-**

- oigan se que estamos de vacaciones, por así decirlo, pero ¿que podemos hacer aquí?- pregunto la azabache sentada en un sillón

- si, ¿que podemos hacer en un barco?- pregunto Hotaru

- nunca eh estado en uno- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿se aburren?- pregunto Nicole apareciendo en la sala

- mucho...-respondieron a la vez

Suspira sonoramente

"si ellos se aburren los espectadores también lo harán..." pensó Nicole

- se supone que Summer hace los juegos...

- ¿la chica que apareció antes?- pregunto la ojiazul

- esa misma- respondió

-¿que le pasa?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- es que... le tiene miedo al agua..-respondió

- ¿entonces porque esta en un barco?- pregunto el azabache- la obligaste, ¿no es así?

La chica se golpea la cabeza y saca la lengua, los demás negan con la cabeza

Un rayo azul aparece al lado de ellos, miran en la dirección en la que se fue

-¿esa era Summer?- pregunto Hotaru extrañado

- hay viene otra vez- dijo la ojiazul, el mismo rayo paso al lado contrario

- ¿no crees que es preocupante que este así?- pregunto Makoto serio

-¡no!- salto de golpe- ella esta bien, solo tengo que hablar con ella- dijo alejándose un poco y poniendo la mano enfrente- ¡alto!- la ojiverde se detiene de golpe, pero su atuendo era diferente** (A: dejare una imagen en devianART) **- tenemos que hablar, Summer

-¿de que?- pregunto extrañada

- de ti- dijo

- ¿de mi?- pregunta señalándose

- si y sobre tu conducta, estas actuando muy inmadura, solo es agua, no te pasara nada- dijo mientras Summer la miraba un poco perdida- estaremos 8 días y 8 noches, así que acostúmbrate (contando las idas y vueltas) - dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda

-¡ah!-ahogo un grito, se agarra la cabeza y patalea diciendo "no no no no no no no no no no" cosa que la castaña oscuro no noto, pero otros si

- esto va mal...-afirmo el azabache

Summer se tiro de rodillas al piso con la cabeza agacha

"voy a morir" pensó

- entonces Summer, ¿eh?- mira a la ojiverde- ¿que te pasa ahora? ¿Summer? ¡Summer!- no responde-...-

-...-

-creo que me pase un poco...- afirmo

-no, ¿en serio?- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo

- aun así hay muchas actividades en este barco, aunque de momento no me acuerdo de ninguna- dijo con una gota en la cabeza

- ¿que no eras la mano derecha del capitán?- pregunto Makoto

- jeje, dejemos las cosas así- dijo nerviosa- aunque hay una pizarra con actividades, de seguro encuentran algo que hacer, mientras yo llevo a esta chica a la enfermería...

.

- ¡hay muchas cosas quehacer!- exclamo la ojiazul- oye Kaoru, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al restaurante?

- no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo antes de caminar por la cubierta (?

-pues yo iré a la sala de vídeo juegos- afirmo el ojiazul

-vamos a la piscina Makoto- dijo el azabache

- ¡claro!- mira a la pelirroja- ¿quieres venir?

- ¿eh? no, yo quiero intentar jugar al tejo- dijo mirando la pizarra

-¿sola?- pregunto, la chica voltea a verlo y asiente- eso no, ¿por que no jugamos juntos mas tarde?- pregunto sonriendo

"¿como una cita?" pensó mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

- ¡si! me parece bien- dijo antes de que el y el azabache se fueran, la chica chillo un poco ansiosa y se va por otro lugar, una castaña se asoma por la pared

- ¡que bien! ya tenemos escena de los rojos, tenias razón Summer, ¿Summer? - la chica ya no estaba al lado de ella, miro a la chica del otro lado del barco- ¿que estas...?- paso corriendo a toda velocidad al lado de ella y salto del barco- ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?- grito antes de que viera a su amiga caer al agua- ¡ESTAMOS A MAS DE 2000 KILÓMETROS DE LA ORILLA!-suspira- no tiene remedio...-nega con la cabeza

.

Un pelirrojo y un azabache se tiraron de un tobogán que tenia el barco, mientras por otro lado

Una pelirroja suspira- debí imaginar que te olvidarías- se toma de las manos tras la espalda- es inútil...- patea el piso- buscare a alguna de las chicas para jugar al tejo...

- veo desde lejos que te gusta Makoto, ¿eh?- soltó Nicole

-¡q-que cosas dices! ¡claro que no!- dijo avergonzada

-claro que si, se te nota cada vez que lo ves- dijo picara

- ¿en serio se me nota?- pregunto sonrojada y un poco soñadora

- aunque...-recuerda a todas esas chicas que dejaron reviews con halagos para el pelirrojo- creo que muchas chicas lo ven así...-susurro

-¿¡a que chicas te refieres!?- pregunto fulminándola con la mirada

"¿¡me escucho!?" pensó asustada

.

**-Día 3-**

- ¿como diablos salí con vida de eso?- pregunto al aire recordando lo de ayer- ¿eh?- soltó al mirar a la azabache con el martillo- ¿¡que paso!?- pregunto- ¿¡no se me paso algo verdad!? ¡joder! no vuelvo a participar en la historia- dijo antes de levantar su mano y bajar otra pantalla, esta rebobino y paro en una escena donde estaban Miyako y Kaoru caminando

-el desayuno es muy rico en el restaurante- dijo la ojiazul

- si, pero si cómo mas explotare- bromeo la azabache

- bueno, le prometí a Momoko que jugaría al tejo con ella, nos vemos después- dijo la rubia

La ojiverde se recarga contra la pared, disfrutando de la brisa, cuando un ruido a su costado la sobresalta, se ruboriza al ver la cara del ojiverde tan cerca de la suya

-¿ K-koiji?- pregunto extrañada

- eres muy bonita...-soltó de la nada

- ¿eh?- soltó sorprendida, ¿tenia fiebre o que?- ¿lo dices en serio?

- pues claro, eres la cosa mas bonita que eh visto en mi vida- admitió con una sonrisa- tus ojos son como dos estrellas del cielo- se acerca un poco mas a su rostro- tu piel es tan suave como de porcelana- dijo acariciando su brazo con su mano libre, esto hizo que se tensara un poco- y tus labios son tan dulces como la miel..- ahora si estaba al rojo vivo, el chico se acerco a su rostro y rozo sus labios con los de ella, se alejo, la azabache parpadeo un par de veces aturdida- ¿ves? eso es alagar, aunque te ves bonita sonrojada- admitió devolviendole el espacio personal

La chica apretó sus puños, no por el hecho de la broma, ¿¡por que la ilusiona de esa manera!? ¡hace días que no la besaba! ¡ y viene a hacerle una broma como esa! de esta no se escapa, claro que no, le hará sentir el dolor que le provoco

- Koiji...-llamo, el chico volteo a verla asustándose, estaba transformada y rodeada de un aura negra- ¡de esta no te salvas!- dijo apareciendo su martillo

El chico comienza a correr- ¡solo fue una broma!

- ¿¡te atreves a ilusionarme de esa manera!?

- ¡no es para tanto!

- ¡claro que si! ¡y sabes bien a lo que me refiero!

El ojiverde se ruboriza, pues claro que sabia... lo sabia muy bien

-Volviendo al presente-

-¿¡como pude perderme eso!?- chillo Nicole- oh, cierto, a ver que pasa- mira a los verdes

.

-¿que le pasa a Kaoru?- pregunto Makoto

- creo que esta molesta con Koiji- respondió la pelirroja

-¿por que crees eso?- pregunto

-¡KOIJI!

La azabache mira a un ojiverde que estaba arriba de una torre, la chica ya hubiera volado a buscarlo, pero algo le paso a sus zapatos, pero su martillo funcionaba muuuuy bien

-¿por que no alagas a mi maravilloso martillo?- pregunto- tal vez si lo vez mas de cerca, algo se te ocurrirá, ¿¡comprendes!?

-em... no se me ocurre nada, tal vez si me quedo aquí tomando el sol, algo se me ocurrirá luego- dijo mirándola desde lo alto

-¡se acabo!- se acera a la barra de metal y comienza a golpearla una y otra vez- ¡BAJA DE ESA TORRE! ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! ¡NO TE SALVARAS KOIJI!- gritaba mientras seguía con su golpeteo

- mejor no nos metemos en eso...-dijo Hotaru asustado

- oigan les gustaría comer en el restaurante- pregunto la ojiazul

- no fui al restaurante aun, ¿por que no?- dijo la pelirroja, escuchan un golpe seco contra el suelo, voltean a ver a los verdes, comienzan a reír si parar

- ¿que les parece tan gracioso?- pregunto Butch recargando su cabeza con una de sus manos

- ¿asi que una mujer te domina?- pregunto divertido el rubio, sentado en su espalda estaba la ojiverde con su martillo recargado en su hombro

-si si, muy chistoso- respondió molesto

Los cuatro se dieron media vuelta y se largaron

-¿no te quitaras?- pregunto

-...-

- ¿aun después de darme una paliza sigues molesta?- pregunto nuevamente

-...- se sienta a su costado con la cabeza agacha, el ojiverde se siente y la mira

- ¿no piensas hablarme?

-...-

-bien...-suspira frustrado- lo siento...-dijo a duras penas, mirando a otro lado, al no recibir respuesta, vuelva a mirarla, pero unos labios aprisionan los suyos y cae de espaldas al suelo, el ojiverde, abre los ojos como platos y su cara se vuelve tomate, nunca, lo beso de esa manera, después de unos segundos, la chica se separo unos pocos centímetros

- vuelve a hacer eso y no te perdono..-susurro antes de levantarse e irse, dejando al chico shockeado

.

**-Día 4-**

Ya era de noche y todos disfrutaban de los glaciares que decoraban el agua y los fuegos artificiales que había en el cielo, cada una de los protagonistas se encontraba con su grupo, la pelirroja les susurro algo a sus dos amigas, estas rieron cómplices

- ha estado genial...-admitió el pelirrojo

- si, lastima que ustedes no lo aprovecharon- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Hotaru extrañado

El pelirrojo siente una cuerda en su estomago (A: en la imagen es su yo-yo pero ni da para transformarse XD)

-¿eh?- es tironeado hasta quedar frente a frente con la pelirroja- ¿Momoko?

- ¿viste lo que hay arriba?- canturreo

Mira una planta, traga duro- e-eso ¿q-que es?- pregunto esperando que este equivocado

-es un muérdago

El chico la mira sonriendo nervioso y sonrojado

-¡vamos Brick! ¿sabes lo que significa?- pregunto acercándose peligrosamente hacia el

- s-si lo se...- respondió, la chica tironea la cuerda para que no se aleje y lo besa

De fondo se ve a dos castañas chocar sus manos contentas

El rubio y el ojiverde miran divertido lo ocurrido, cuando el ojiazul es tironeando del brazo,al reaccionar estaba a pocos centímetros de un rostro

-¡Miyako!- soltó- ¿q-que pasa?- pregunto, la chica señala hacia arriba- oh diablos...

- estoy esperando...-dijo acercándose a el, tomo sus mejillas y unió sus labios

El azabache sonríe cuando siente una mirada sobre el, voltea a ver a la chica

-tu no lo harás ¿o si?- pregunto un poco nervioso

-¿tu que crees?- pregunto ella acercándose a el y dando un rápido vistazo a la planta que estaba arriba de sus cabezas

- oh oh...-soltó, la chica lo tironea del brazo acercándolo- ¿tienes que estar bromeando?

- vamos Koiji... no seas tímido- con su otra mano toma la mejilla del chico y aprisiona sus labios

.

-¡lo hicimos!- dijo Nicole- ¿crees que les guste?- pregunto mirando a Summer recostada- déjalo así, solo 4 días mas Summer

_**.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado! Se que no tiene nada que ver con la navidad aunque mas o menos esa era la idea, ya que este fic esta básicamente intercambiado XD**_

_**Bueno, dejen reviews**_

_**Y me dicen si mañana subo So Much Confusion**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Bueno primero que nada, lamento na haber actualizado ayer como les dije, es que no estuvo en mi casa en todo el día ¬.¬ **_

_**A pedido de ustedes!**_

_**.**_

_**Especiales de Navidad: "So Much Confusion!"**_

_**.**_

A las afueras de una casa decorada con nieve y luces de colores, se podía apreciar un muñeco de nieve, una mano con un guante celeste abrigador, colo una nariz de zanahoria, la niña se alejo un poco para disfrutar su obra, sonrió satisfecha.

Siente el viento chocar fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sonrió alegre antes de alzar vuelo.

.

Un hombre salia de una tienda con muchas bolsas, cuando una ventisca consiguió mandar las cosas a volar, por el cielo se podían escuchar las claras risas de una niña, haciendo sus maldades en navidad.

.

-gracias por ayudarme Brissom- dijo una mujer dejando las bolsas de navidad sobre la mesa de la cocina

- no es nada mama- dijo ella repitiendo la acción de su madre- esta noche vendrán mis tios, ¿verdad?

- y tus primas- dijo la pelirroja

- si, como olvidadlas, ¡ya quiero que estén aqui!- dijo emocionada

- no olvides limpiar tu cuarto- advirtió- recuerda que...

- se quedan a dormir, ¡lo se! ya lo hice

- ¿fuiste con tu tía Miyako por tu vestido de navidad?- pregunto

-oh... lo olvide, o mejor dicho, Miyaru se olvido, ella dijo que lo traería- dijo extrañada- mama, ¿puedo ir a buscarla?

-no te tardes, aun tenemos que preparar la comida y te tienes que bañar- dijo

-¡no lo haré! ¡adiós!- dijo comenzando a volar

-¡Brissom! ¡recuerda que nadie te vea!- grito la madre desde la puerta, nega con la cabeza suspirando- igual a su padre...

.

La chica entro a su cuarto- ¡olvide que es invierno!- dijo poniéndose su abrigo antes de salir por la ventana, voló por los aires lo mas alto que podía, evitando por completo que alguien la vea, siente que el viento va mas rápido de lo normal, solo una cosa cruzo por su cabeza

-Katch...-susurro antes de seguir la ventisca que llevaba varios copos de nieve, comenzó a volara mas rápido, hasta que diviso una sombra, intenta acercarse mas rápido, pero algo sale mal... P.D

Choca contra la sombra y caen entre toda la nieve un poco mas lejos del centro de la ciudad

-¡oye!- se quejo la ojiverde

-¿que se supone que haces?- pregunto molesta

-divertirme...-dijo sin darle importancia

-sabes que no podemos usar nuestros poderes para estas cosas, y menos en estas fechas-dijo

- pues disculpa por querer practicar un poco

- dijimos qu-

-¡chicas!- alguien mas choca contra ellas y caen nuevamente en la nieve

-¿Miyaru?- pregunto Katch, sosteniéndose la cabeza

-¡que feliz estoy!- dijo sentada en la nieve- nuestra primera pijamada navideña ¿no es genial? no las vi hace tanto que creí que fueron años

- nos vimos hace dos semanas- dijo la azabache

- ¡exacto! ¡se hacen querer mucho!- dijo abrazándolas

- ni que fuéramos a separarnos Miyaru- dijo a duras penas la pelirroja, la rubia las suelta y estas vuelven a respirar normal- apropósito, ¿y el vestido?- pregunto

- ¿el tuyo? ¿de navidad? me lo olvide...-dio sonriendo

-entonces tengo que ir a buscarlo...-dijo derrotada, vaya prima que tenia...

-¡si!- respondió- ¡oh! tengo que irme, le prometí a mama que la ayudaría con las galletas- dijo

-voy contigo asi le pido el vestido- dijo Brissom- ¿tu ya lo tienes?- pregunto mirando a Katch

- si ya lo fui a buscar ayer... tengo que ir a hacer las compras de navidad

- pero yo escuche a mi mama y a mi tía que ya lo habían hecho...-dijo extrañada

- s-si... p-pero y-yo...-balbuceaba nerviosa- ¡adiós!- sale disparada levantando la nieve

-¡aahhh!- gritan las dos chicas cubriéndose de la nieve- ¡Katch!-

-¿que estará tramando?. pregunto la rubia

-¿quien sabe?- soltó encogiéndose de hombros- vamos a tu casa y después por Katch

-¡bien!- asiente, estaban a punto de volar cuando

- ¡AA-CHUU!- suelta la pelirroja, congelando parte de la nieve

La ojiazul abre los ojos como platos- Brissom... ¿ese es un nuevo poder?

-asi parece...¿hielo? es como el de mi mama...-dijo cubriéndose la boca- ¡AA-CHUU!- esta vez directo a la fuente, congelandola de inmediato y asustando a las personas alrededor de ella, que voltean a ver al causante, sin hallar a nadie

-estuvo cerca...-dijo Miyaru respirando un poco agitada de los nervios, justo a tiempo habia conseguido esconderse las dos con su super velocidad

-¡AA-CHUU!- directo a la pared, que esta fue congelándose hasta convertir en hielo toda la pared del edificio- ups...

-Brissom, tienes que controlar esto, ¿tienes P.D?

-asi parece, ¡rayos! ¡cuando perseguía a Katch! ¡AA-CHUU!- soltó dándole directo a un árbol- ¡AA-CHUU!- a un puesto- ¡AA-CHUU!- a la puerta de una juguetería- ¡AA-!- Miyaru le cubrió la nariz- gracias...-quita su mano- ¡AA-CHUU!- directo a Miyaru- ¡aahh!- mira el hielo con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos se vuelven rojos, después de unos segundos unos rayos salieron de estos derritiendo el hielo

-t-ten cuida-do d-do-donde apunt-tas es-so...-dijo titiritando un poco y abrazándose

- lo siento...- se disculpo cuando sus ojos se volvieron rosas otra vez- ¡AA-CHUU!- directo a un perro

-¡kyaaa!- chillo mirando al perrito congelado- ¡tenemos que hacer algo rápido!

-si pero que...-dijo cuando la ojiazul fue directo hacia el perro- ¡yo me refería a la P.D!

- ¡y yo al perro!- respondió- ¡de seguro es por el frió!-dijo tomando la estatua del perrito

Suspira negando con la cabeza y corre directo a la casa de su tía, toca la puerta y un ojiazul la abre

-hola Brissom- saludo, a la chica que sostenía sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento- ¿corriste una maratón o que?- pregunto divertido

- ahhh... algo...asi... aahhhhh...fiuu- se para derecha y sonríe- hola tío, ¿esta mi tía en casa? vine por mi vestido- dijo

-claro pasa, ¿sabes donde esta Miyaru?- pregunto dejándola entrar a la casa

-creo que en el parque...-dijo antes de adentrarse en la casa, diviso una rubia en la cocina- ¡buenos día, tía Miyako!

-¡buenos días, Brissom! ¿vienes por tu vestido?- pregunto dejando la masa

-si- contesto

-acompáñame- dijo limpiando sus manos antes de subir por las escaleras- espero te guste- Brissom tomo el vestido entre sus manos

Era un vestido rojo, con detalles navideños en blanco, los bordes con franjas blancas, tenia las mangas cortas, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y al costado tenia un moño rojo

-¡es muy bonita tía!- dijo feliz- ya quiero que sea esta noche...

- ya falta poco- comento- y estoy segura que tienes cosas que hacer antes de que llegue la noche

-¡es cierto! tengo que ayudar a mama con la comida ¡nos vemos esta noche tía!- dijo bajando las escaleras- ¡hasta la noche tío Hotaru!- se despidió de su tío, antes de salir por la puerta

Termino de ayudar a su madre y estaba lista para asearse, cuando recordó algo importante, corrió hacia el centro y ahi justo en el momento vio a su prima ojiverde salir de una tienda

-¡Katch!- la llamo, la azabache se paralizo

-¡chicas! la estaba buscando- dijo la rubia

-¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto mirándola sospechosa

- ¿y-yo? n-nada- dijo escondiendo algo atrás de su espalda

- vamos... muestra- dijo antes de abalanzarse a su prima, esta maldijo a lo bajo, había mucha gente y no podía volar

- ¡no se vale son dos contra una! (A:creo que esa frase es de familia ¬.¬) la azabache ya no siente su apreciada caja-¡no esperen!

-¡pero que bonitos!- dijo Miyaru

- que lindo gesto d tu parte Katch- felicito Brissom, la ojiverde toma la caja sonrojada

- es solo un regalo...- dijo avergonzada

- se hace tarde, hay que irnos..-dijo la pelirroja

Cada una tomo un tumbo diferente

.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo la pelirroja apenas abrió la puerta, recibiendo a los invitados, pero dos de estas fueron directo hacia el cuarto

-somos nosotras Brissom- dijeron a la vez, frente a la puerta

-¡basta!- dijo Katch

-¡pasen!- abrieron la puerta- dejen sus cosas aqui, se ven muy lindas- dijo mirando a sus dos primas que tenían el mismo vestido que ella con la diferencia que el de Miyaru era azul oscuro y el de Katch verde oscuro

-gracias- dijeron a la vez

-¡basta!- se quejo dejando su bolso arriba de la cama de la pelirroja

-vamos, vallamos afuera antes de que sea mas noche, quiero mostrarles algo- dijo Miyaru con una bolsa en su mano, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras

- ¿a donde van?- pregunto una azabache, estas rieron a lo bajo- no causen problemas

- creo que Miyaru les mostrara lo que Hotaru le dio- respondió la ojiazul

- por eso mismo lo digo- respondió sonriendo

- jajaja, si

.

-¿no es bonito?- pregunto mostrandole esa barita que al prenderla hacia chispa como una estrella- se llama estrellita, papa compro muchas para nosotras- sonríe

- son muy lindas- dijo la azabache

- pero dijo que hay que usarlas a la media noche -dijo cuando se apago

- habrá que... habrá que aahh aah- la ojiverde se aleja un poco de la pelirroja

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Katch

- tiene P.D- respondió Miyaru alejándose junto a la ojiverde

- oh oh- soltó al escuchar eso

- ¡AA-CHUU!- estornuda consiguiendo que algo de nieve cayera en la nariz de la azabache

- ¿tienes un nuevo... t-tienes un aah... aah ¡AA-CHUU!- incendio un muñeco de nieve (A: ¿como rayos va a hacer eso? O.O)

-¡AAH!- gritaron las tres, rodearon al muñeco- ¿¡que hacemos!? ¡yo pregunte primero! ¡no me copies! ¡no es momento para hablar al mismo tiempo!

-¿alguna idea?- pregunto la ojiazul

-¡estornuda Brissom!- dijo la ojiverde

-¿¡estas loca!?- pregunto

-¡el fuego se apagara si lo cubres de hielo!- explico

- bueno- aspiro aire- ¡nada!

- yo podría apagadlo con mi canto de sirena, pero eso lo escucharían- dijo Miyaru

- y yo... ¡viento! - dijo Katch antes de elevar las manos y un pequeño tornado apareció y comenzó a acercarse al muñeco

-¡espera!- desapareció el tornado- ¡si haces eso la tormenta se volverá de fuego! ¿recuerdas la ultima vez?

- oh... cierto... ¡pero aun no se hacer ventiscas sin volar!- dijo un poco molesta

-tendre que intentarlo otra vez...

-¡ya se!- dijo Miyaru, tomo un poco de nieve y lo paso por su nariz

-¡q-que haces Miya... Miya... ahh.. aah.. ¡AA-CHUU!- directo a la cerca

-¡tienes que apuntarle al muñeco!- dijo Katch

-¡AA-CHUU!- directo a una ardilla

-¡no!- solto la rubia antes de sacar a la ardilla del disparo

-¡AA-CHUU!- directo a la ojiverde que se agacho justo antes del impacto

-¡AA-CHUU!- directo a Miyaru que voló esquivándolo- aahh... aah...- las dos chicas restantes miran a su prima- ¡AA-CHUU!- se deslizan alejándose del lado de la otra, logrando que el hielo valla directo entre medio de ellas y golpeara al muñeco

Suspiran relajándose y cayendo al piso

-¡AA-CHUU!- directo al piso

- deberías tomar una chocolatada caliente- consejo la ojiverde

-¡aa-chuu!-estornudo mas bajo la ojiazul- ups...

.

Ya era media noche y las tres niñas abrieron sus regalos, hasta los adultos abrieron regalo (A: jaja :D )

-que lindo...-dijo la ojiverde mirando el collar con un nombre de cierta persona- que lindo detalle Koiji- dijo divertida

-eso mismo iba a decirte yo- dijo sosteniendo una llavero con el nombre de cierta persona

-pero tienes tu nombre- dijo extrañada

- tal vez...-dijo antes de mirar a su hija- Katch...

La ojiverde, se tensa un poco y voltea a verlos- ¿s-si?- mira sus padres y estos tenian una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿tienes idea de quien nos regalo esto?- pregunto el azabache

- ¡n-no! ¡si no saben ustedes!- respondió sonrojada, siente su pelo ser despeinado- ¡papa! ¡no hagas eso! ¡me lo acabo de peinar!- siente unos brazos que la rodean y un beso en la frente

-esa es mi niña- dijo su madre

- solo es un regalo de navidad...-dijo avergonzada

-¡oye Katch! ¡los fuegos artificiales!-dijo la pelirroja

.

Las tres salieron al patio, mirando, todos esos colores que adornaban el cielo

-¡tomen!- dijo Miyaru dándoles un palito a cada uno, los encendieron y comenzaron a correr por el patio con ellos, mientras eran alumbradas por las luces del cielo.

_**¡Felices Fiestas a todos!**_

_**Espero que la hayan pasado bien con sus familiares y amigos, tmb espero que les haya gustado este especial de navidad**_

_**Aquí les lanzo las preguntas!**_

_**¿Cual de todas las historias les gusto mas? ¿Por que?**_

_**¿Tu parte favorita?**_

_**Bueno es todo, no quiero dejar muchas porq fueron tres historias**_

_**Dejen Reviews!**_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
